Cats and Birds
by Patrykowski der Jaeger
Summary: Taylor is a bird of prey, whereas Cole is just a little cat. What trouble could he possibly cause for her? Oneshot.


Cats and Birds

"I hate him! He's such a-a; UGH!"

Alyssa watched her yellow jacketed friend prowl back and forth in front of her. Truth was, Alyssa had tried to leave several times, but Taylor went on and on. There was no giving it up; she was overly pissed.

"Maybe you should try talking to him?" Alyssa asked timidly.

She got the evil glare she'd been expecting; the one that made her look more and more like her Wild Animal than anyone else.

"Okay…maybe not," she conceded.

"Why does he think he can just parade around like the king of the world? So he's our _leader_—everyone knows _I _should be the leader; at least _I _know how to carry out missions…and keep my shirt on!"

Alyssa chuckled, but when Taylor spun towards her again, she covered it with a cough.

"Sorry…allergies."

The yellow Wild Force ranger cocked an eyebrow and Alyssa instantly noticed sneezing was for allergies.

"Uh. So! Um…why don't we go for a run? That'll calm you down, huh?"

"I've already been running today. When's the last time you saw _him _go training? Huh? _Never_!"

Alyssa fought the urge to roll her eyes before she stood, taking a few steps towards Taylor; "Seriously Taylor…go talk to him about it."

The Eagle chosen sighed and acquiesced her anger; "Fine."

Alyssa eagerly abandoned her, muttering in her perky voice something about joining Max and Danny in a sparring session.

She rounded several corners, meeting no one in her way on the Animaria; no surprise there. Merrick was probably off brooding somewhere, or playing his _flute_, while the other 3 were of course sparring; she knew Cole and Princess Shayla were now doubt having some naïve conversation or being easily drawn into nature…Taylor knew what she had to do, and she knew where she could find him. The stupid boy was just like some little curious cat. Apparently he hadn't heard the old adage; curiosity _killed_ the cat. Maybe it was time she taught it to him. He was fascinated by everything, and his stupidity had almost killed them today…him and his sheer luck, of course, got them through…but she wasn't about to give it up. She was a bird of prey…and he was a stupid little house cat. She would eat him alive.

"Cole!" Taylor barked, interrupting the silence that had filled the main area of the Animaria.

Cole looked up from the trickling fountain and met her stubborn gaze.

"I need to talk to you."

Cole shrugged and wiped his jeans off as he followed her, "What's up Taylor?"

"I want you to step down."

"What? Step down what?"

"Stop trying to be a leader; you're not a leader and it's obvious. We could've been _killed _today."

"_Could have_. But we were lucky."

"Exactly; lucky. Good leaders don't rely on luck you naïve little--"

"Taylor, I know you're still upset about Princess Shayla appointing me leader all those months ago…but it's time to get over it."

"Get _over _it? You – are – the – most – pompous – douche I've ever met! You walk around pretending you're so innocent because you were raised in a jungle. Oh, how cute. I know you're not as childish as you pretend to be; I've seen those magazines you stole from Da –"

"I did _not _steal them! I…I borrowed them."

"Hah! So you admit it! You _aren't _at the comprehension level of a 5 year old!"

"Taylor, what is this all about?"

"It's about you and your fakeness!"

"I'm not fake, Taylor…this is me."

Taylor fought the urge to slap the bandana off her red teammate's head as she grimaced.

"I know the real you, Cole Evans. You are an egotistical little boy who runs around without a shirt every chance he gets. You love to show off to everyone and prove that you're better than everyone else. First you take my leader position, then you question me out on the battlefield today, then you strip every second someone blasts you—"

"Why do you keep mentioning me taking off my clothes?" he interrupted her.

"You are _such_ an ass!"

Cole flinched slightly at her tone.

"Taylor…I…"

"Save it."

"Would you let me talk!" he snapped, grabbing the wrist attached to the hand she'd put in his face.

Taylor's eyes widened; Cole had never taken that tone…at least not with her.

"You don't know what it's like, Taylor. You've been raised your entire life to be a leader, where as I've never known how. I've never been to a school, never had those books read to me about how to be a heroic leader; I just make it up as I go. And if I seem like I think I'm the best damn thing…well, that's just me being relieved that I haven't gotten anyone killed yet. So yes, Taylor, you'd be a better leader, but you're not leader. I am. And it's my turn to learn how to be one; so if you'd just let me do that, I'd be pretty happy."

Taylor Earhart felt her mouth drop. She wanted it to close, but she couldn't force it to perform the simple task she'd done so many times. Why did Cole suddenly appear more like a man than some prepubescent brat? Why was she leaning in to kiss him?

Cole closed his eyes, trying to gather his senses. Was he really kissing Taylor? Wait! Did she really kiss _him_? He felt her pull away suddenly, and though it pained him to let her, he relinquished his hold on her.

"Uhm…I…" at a loss for words, she swung her hand fast across his face, seeing his cheek redden instantly.

"Hey! What the hell was that for?!"

"For kissing me!"

"I didn't kiss you, you kissed me!"

"Shut up and kiss me!" she shouted, meeting him once more.

Taylor didn't know why, but she'd finally let herself be caught. She'd had several boyfriends before, all scared to death of her, and here was little Mister Cole, standing up to her like she was a regular woman; like she wasn't a Lieutenant; like she wasn't one of the most highly respected women in the Turtle Cove military. And that must have been what made her lower her defenses to the confused jungle boy. She was a bird, caught by the cat…and for once…she didn't try to fly away.


End file.
